Change Partners
by iloveromance
Summary: I was inspired to write this oneshot after hearing Harry Connick Jr's romantic version of this Irving Berlin song, which was written for the Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers movie musical "Carefree". The song is found on Harry's "Come By Me" CD.


**Change Partners**

_**Change Partners**_

**I absolutely love the Harry Connick Jr version of this Irving Berlin song and it was Harry's version that inspired me to write this short story. This is my imagination of how this scenario might have taken place. **

**You'll notice that there are only four characters and yet none of them have names. I purposely did this to keep the story as generic as possible. However, I hope you won't find it too confusing as you read.**

**Below you'll find the real lyrics to the song. I've tried to incorporate as much of the song into this story as possible. **

**I hope you'll enjoy it. This was a stretch for me, because I've never written a story based on a song before. Please feel free to post any comments you might have. I appreciate all feedback and thank you so much for taking the time to read it. That in itself is what means the most to me!**

_Must you dance every dance_

_With the same fortunate man_

_You have danced with him since the music began_

_Why don't you change partners and dance with me_

_Must you stand quite so close_

_With your lips touching his face_

_Can't you see I'm longing to be in his place_

_Why don't you change partners and dance with me_

_Ask him to sit this one out and while you're alone_

_I'll tell the waiter to tell him he's wanted on the telephone_

_You've been locked in his arms_

_Ever since Heaven knows when_

_Why don't you change partners and then_

_You may never want to change partners again_

He couldn't help noticing her as she entered the room.

She was breathtaking.

Her long Auburn hair shone beneath the dim lights and her eyes were the deepest blue he'd ever seen.

He watched as she was approached by a handsome man, who obviously knew her. However, the way this man looked at her told him that he was more than just her companion for the evening.

A boyfriend, perhaps? Husband? Fiance?

No, it couldn't be any of those. The woman's left hand was bare, except for the thin diamond bracelet that adorned her petite wrist.

The scattered single men and women became couples as the music began; a slow, romantic melody.

How he wished he could walk over and ask this beautiful woman to dance. But he didn't dare. Not with her companion standing so close by.

He sighed; trying to hide his disappointment. So much for love at first sight.

Then, miraculously, the man walked away.

Now was his chance.

He hesitated for only a moment before moving toward her; her exquisite beauty grew more apparent with his every step. He was almost close enough to her when he realized it was too late.

The man returned and immediately took her in his arms and whisked her onto the dance floor. The couple held each other close, moving to the slow beat of the music.

He had to admit that they were the best-looking couple in the room. She in the stunning sapphire gown that brought out her beautiful eyes, and he in a classic tuxedo.

He wondered if the man realized how lucky he was to have a woman like this.

He felt a slight wrenching in his chest when he noticed how close together the couple was standing. From his vantage point, he could see the woman's lips brushing against the man's cheek in an effort to kiss him. The strange thing was that the man didn't seem to share her enthusiasm.

He would give anything to be in that man's place; if only for a second.

The couple danced to song after song and he wondered how he could possibly get this woman's attention. She seemed to see no other man in the room but her dance partner.

Then he had an idea. He walked over to a nearby waiter and tapped him on the shoulder. He asked the waiter to tell the man that there was a very important telephone call waiting for him.

It was risky, but he had to try it.

The waiter did as he requested and almost immediately after he relayed the message, the man excused himself and rushed to answer the imaginary telephone call.

Now came the moment he'd been waiting for.

She was alone.

He could feel his heart pounding as he walked across the room. Suddenly their eyes met and it was as though they both knew what the other was feeling; loneliness.

After taking a few seconds to gather his emotions, he asked her to dance.

Without a word, she smiled and extended her hand. As he laced his fingers through hers, he led her out onto the dance floor. Before he realized it, she was in his arms. He held her close; feeling the warmth of her body next to his. She snuggled against his chest; her hair cascading over his fingertips. When the song ended, he didn't want to let her go.

Almost immediately, another song began, and they resumed their dance.

He gazed into her eyes, and before he could stop himself, he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped at his touch, returning the kiss.

He looked up, startled to find her companion entering the room. He panicked, wondering what excuse he would make for stealing this woman away from another man. However he was amazed to find that the man was unfazed by the fact that she wasn't alone.

He approached the woman and asked for another dance. And then an amazing thing happened...

She declined.

_For she never wanted to change partners again._

**THE END**_  
_


End file.
